Strong
by sasusaku779
Summary: It was on impulse she ran in the rain, ringing on his doorbell. Throwing herself in his arms, ignoring the maids behind him, she said, "Since I can't keep you...I'll settle for the next best thing, w-will you be my f-friend?" she pulled back. Sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

**Strong**

Even in the early years of life, Sasuke's fate had been decided. After his birth an astrologer had been invited to determine the boy's future. Considering the day of birth and matching it with palm reading, the astrologer's eyes lit up as he raved at the conclusion of the good fortune the boy would bring if the right choices were made. The boy's mother's eyes had dazzled at the mention of such a promising future and the boy's father had whispered, "That's my boy."

...

...

...

I eyed him in the second grade. He was the coolest boy in school and being a foolish girl, madly in love, believing in Prince Charmings, I marched up to him declaring that he, Uchiha Sasuke, would be my husband.

I had looked at him with a broad smile, eyes shining, waiting for his return of declaration of love, after all, all Cinderella's got their Prince Charming. His coal eyes, looked at me with what I mistook to be a look of admiration, and I giggled, patting my hair back into place. He sneered, "You're annoying," and I choked on my giggle.

I felt my heart fall to pieces, each piece dropping with a clatter. Totally crushed, I stomped on his foot and ran off, determined to never fall in love again. I thought that maybe if I told my teacher of the reason behind my tears, she would punish him dearly. That didn't happen. Our seats changed and I was seated next to him. During recess, that very same day, I made a pact with all my girls, to never fall in love. We completed our pact with, "Circle, circle, dot, dot, now I got my cootie shot, circle, circle, square, square, now I got it everywhere." It was my new beginning and the next day, I turned to him with an upturned nose and with the snootiest seven year old voice I could muster, I said, "Please, don't mind what I said a couple of days ago, I have found that you are not worth my time." It would have been cooler had I not been sniffling.

...

...

...

**Strong**

The memories of the late years of high school fooling around behind his parent's backs no longer drowned my heart in warm bliss. Instead, they served to remind me of my failed dream. They muted the dreams of the perfect white dress and the novicity of the life I would have embraced.

**1 Week After**

Love was just another four letter word that didn't mean anything to him. The first time I saw him after our break up, I was rendered speechless by the girl latched to his arm. Her dark hair and eyes complimented his own features and the conversation I held with Ino was brought to a halt at the sight as I watched him walk past me unbelievingly. It was Hinata's gentleness that undid me-had she not apologized for my situation, I might not have skipped class to avoid sitting next to him.

The newspaper headlines showed a picture of two men shaking hands, one of which I stared at hatefully. Uchiha Fugaku and Takahashi Senji had established the engagement of Uchiha Sasuke and Takahashi Hitomi. Crumpling the paper, I balled my fist angrily and glared at the sight of myself in the mirror. It had only been two damned weeks!

What was wrong with me? What had I done to deserve such a fate? I left myself locked in the bathroom stall for an hour cursing the tears that couldn't stop falling. _Typical of Haruno Sakura to be crying inside the stall_.My hour of self solitude ended leaving me to fight against the emptiness outside of these four walls I felt confined to.

Being so in love resulted in naturally gravitating myself within his radius unconsciously. I watched him, longing to go over and throw my arms around him. The desperate urge to beg him to reconsider fought evenly against my pride. Every hour was hard to get by; night was my sanctuary where I longed for sleep, but even then he invaded my dreams, leaving me gasping for air when I woke in the middle of the night.

It was Naruto at my side when I woke with fresh tears streaming down my face. He told me that I could stay with him for as long as I'd like. His closet held the unopened suitcases and the rest of my clothing remained where I no longer belonged. I had disrupted Naruto's friendship with him; Naruto glared at him with me; Naruto cursed him with me. Naruto shielded me from him.

**Month 1 Day 1**

He caught me by surprise when I opened the door for him without looking in the peephole. As soon as I made eye contact with him, I felt the familiar blush creep up my cheeks as his eyes traveled up my body. It took me ten seconds to realize that everything changed, there wouldn't be any playful banter, no more late night studying with him curled in his blanket, my life with him had ended a month ago; I _hated_ him.

That thought entered my head and I averted my eyes away from him and told Naruto that I was leaving, not wanting to be around _him _any longer than necessary.

He followed me out.

"Sakura." It was him, knowing it was him without even turning my head. Why was it that I couldn't even hide from him?

"What?" I spat out. If he was taken aback by my tone it wasn't shown for he sat down next to me on the bench, silent.

"You can move back…" he hesitated, "I've bought another place."

My reaction was immediate, whipping my head around a glare formed on my face, "I don't want anything that is _YOURS_," I stressed angrily. How dare he even suggest that? "There is a reason I burned all the pictures I took with you! There is a reason I dumped your shirts in the garbage! There is a reason I gave all your presents to charity! I want nothing to do with you!" I lied. It was all a lie. The pictures, the shirts, the presents lay hidden in a box that I had locked away.

"And the ring," I breathed harshly, "I sold it." _Lie. _I still kept it with me, its engravings forever embedded in my mind _For Eternity_. I scoffed bitterly, "Eternity for you must have meant a short time."

I hope I hurt him. A lot. I hoped that with my words he would feel betrayal and all the nasty feelings pitted inside of me. I wanted him jealous, angry, desperate to the point begging, but the worst part was, I knew it was all hopeless.

He stared at me as if he saw right through those words and yet, at the same time, unsure if I had spoken the truth. Triumphant that I succeeded, my heart soared and I felt as if I had finally taken a fresh breath.

His next words killed it and my heart turned acrid once more.

"Do what you want with those things, they're yours."

He pressed the key to _his_ apartment into my hand and I twitched angrily, staring at it as if it burnt my hand. He stood up and I watched him turn away from me _again_. This time _I_ would get the last word. I stood as well and shouted shamelessly, "Yes, I will!" and threw the key at his back. He paused a second before shoving his hands in his pocket and continued walking away from me. I was left staring at his receding back. Disappointed, I felt the urge to cry.

It took me 30 minutes of deliberation to decide to pick up the key and put it away, like I had locked my feelings out of my soul.

**Day 2**

Men were unreliable and unfortunately I found that out too late. Dumbass Naruto forgot to study for our midterms. Most importantly he forgot to mention that Sasuke would be studying with us. He had fallen behind in class with all his absences and I felt triumphant at his failure until Naruto mentioned that he had been spending those days preparing his engagement with Hitomi. The joy I had felt plummeted.

It was arranged so Sasuke would sleep on the couch, and Naruto and I had our own rooms. Woefully, I remembered the once-upon-a-time where I would have shared with him.

The first night, he slept over, I was tempted to walk out and make sure he was comfortable. Suppressing the urge, I ignored him only to wake up in the morning thinking of ways to act normal around him.

I told myself that I would be bold and strike up a friendly conversation. I caught him walking out of the bathroom in a towel and blushed out of embarrassment. "I- uhh..." I forgot what I was going to say and said simply, "You should put on a shirt. My dignity was long gone. Moaning in agony, I fiddled with my hair leaning over Naruto's balcony.

I didn't acknowledge the steps that I heard, knowing the smell of Uchiha Sasuke. My memory refused to forget the way I had taken in his scent after rolling in bed with him. He didn't say much asking how I had been. His question was guarded and it was left unanswered.

Naruto came in and saved the conversation. He pulled out his Bio Chemistry book and all the tension left the room.

That evening, while I was making dinner, Naruto came in with a worried look making another attempt to apologize. He said that he was worried and trying to lighten his burden, I told him what happened in the morning. He chuckled quietly and embraced me whispering, "Epic fail."

**Day 3**

I allowed myself to remember the promise I made to myself years ago to _never fall in love _with all my other second-fifth-eight grade promises..

Over the years, _that _changed, and I couldn't help but be smug as I rubbed it into his face in the morning. Turning to face him in the kitchen, "Sasuke, remember second grade?" He looked at me, weary, from last night's studying. Goading him, "You called me annoying, and after that you called me dumb, and after that, stupid," I continued smirking as I saw the annoyance on his face. "You obviously thought I was incompetent...And now you study with me? Obviously, I can't be stupid, if _the_ Uchiha Sasuke, accepts help from me!"

My taunt turned into a glare (not because I was still pissed at him-definitely not) and continued, "Not only did you study with me, remember we were dating? Bad judgment on my part, or were you regretting it too?"

I couldn't stop, I couldn't control them, "I deserve an award for putting up with a stinking asshole that is terribly inconsiderate of other people's feelings! God help the woman who has to spend the rest of her life with you!"

In a moment he had crossed over to me, grabbing my wrist, "Enough."

I had been waiting for him to snap and this was perfect, "No, I think there is more I can rub in-" There were no tingles running up and down my spine just at his touch, none at all. It all didn't make sense. What was I saying?

"Cut it out, you guys," Naruto walked in sleepy eyed, clad in orange flannel pajama bottoms, "We have exams soon and I'd like to cram in a bit more over breakfast." He strode past Sasuke, grabbing the box of cereal and milk from the refrigerator, "And I suggest you two do the same."

Sending a glare at the thick chemistry book, Naruto sat down, "Sakura-chan, sit next to me."

At the sight of Naruto struggling to understand the concept, I yanked my wrist out of Sasuke's hold, saying in the same snooty voice from 14 years ago, "Excuse me," and strode past him, shoving against his shoulders to help Naruto.

The seat next to him was cold, and absently I watched Sasuke as Naruto struggled with Molarity. He leaned against the counter waiting for the coffee. Taking the chance to look him over, I stared at his face, tracing the image of each structure with my eyes for the first time in a month. As if feeling my stare, he opened his eyes directly at me and furious with myself I fought the illogical urge to blush and blinked, turning back to Naruto. Sighing, I said, "Naruto, that's enough, you'll be fine-" he had slumped against the table. Grabbing his bowl and mine, I walked next to Sasuke and pressed my hand against my forehead.

"I'm tired," I said evenly, leaning against him for warmth and we were touching more than we had.

"Hn."

Mumbling, "And obviously I'm not weak, I'm strong enough to sit through teaching Naruto..."

The doorbell rang, startling me. As if remembering who I was and who he was, I pushed myself away and opened the door to see Karin. "Naru..." she pushed up her glasses and stumbled through her words, "Oh, I uh thought that Naruto would be here, I actually need a ride, because um my car broke..." she trailed off, looking at her feet. Surprised and fully unhappy to see her here, I turned and called his name.

Naruto awoke with a start and at the sight of Karin, his face darkened, "What are you doing here?" he muttered joining my side, and I placed my arm around him protectively, soothing his anger. She looked at me, her face fighting the jealousy.

Softly, she said, "I need a ride and I didn't know who else to ask in the building."

Naruto's face contorted into one of disbelief, he muttered to me, "Go wait in the kitchen with Sasuke." Nodding, I backed away slowly, curious as to what was about to happen.

Sasuke was drinking a cup of coffee with one hand, and with the other, he held the Calculus book, skimming over the chapter lazily, "Karin's here," I informed, taking the book out his hand. He looked at me as if to say "So?"

Rolling my eyes, I took another cup and poured the coffee from the pot. "Aren't you going to go out there?"

"No," he answered shortly.

"You suck as a best friend, you know," I sighed leaning against the counter next to him. My free hand brushed his and I ignored the tingles running down my body this time, "You suck even more as an ex-fiancé," I held my breath as I decided to play this off as cool, as if our past relationship had been nothing to me, which was a lie he and I both knew to be true.

"Hn." He moved away from me, and I glared, this mere movement affecting me more than anything; it left my throat dry.

"What? You don't have a response to that? Aren't you going to tell me what a terrible 'Uchiha matriarch' I would have been? Are you not going to comment on how I was insulted by your father as you stood there…just stood there…you just stood there after he…" I trailed off, taking in a ragged breath, "Asshole," I finished my rant.

"Nevermind," I said softly, settling back to not caring about him, "You wouldn't care."

We could hear Naruto argue with Karin angrily. The silence in the kitchen, with him-always with him, wasn't something new.

"Sakura," I turned, surprised to see he had responded. The angry flush in my cheeks darkened as I fell for him again, "You aren't weak." The first tear fell, but I refused for the second one to fall.

"Yes, in a way, I am," resigning to accept the fact I was, I wiped my face with the back of my hands, "I still cry for you sometimes," I informed turning away from him, "not that you deserve them."

He touched my shoulder and I shrugged it away and took a deep breath. "Don't touch me," I murmured, "I can't control my reactions when you do." He didn't listen and gripped me.

I looked behind and my lower lip trembled. It had been only a month since then, the wounds were still fresh. His hand skimmed my cheek, tracing a line down my jaw before lightly passing my trembling lips. My eyes didn't leave his troubled ones. I leaned closer, heart beating too fast, eager to make contact. Even then, I knew I was being stupid for allowing him to have access.

**...**

**...**

**...**

"Why are you standing in front of me?" my voice didn't come out harsh enough. She was taken a back, why she was surprised baffled me.

"I uh n-need a ride," she stuttered, hugging herself, suddenly afraid.

With disbelief, I looked at her, "And what makes you think that I'd give you a ride?"

She suddenly looked at me, spilling all the regret she had through her eyes, too bad I didn't care anymore. "Naruto, look I'm really sorry for all the things I did, but can you please just…just forgive me?" she pleaded.

She searched my eyes with hers, desperate for forgiveness, but I couldn't find anything inside of me to give her what she wanted. There had been too much anger inside of me and I could still feel the remains of that anger. Sakura-chan was still inside, hurting and all I had done was comfort her, offer her a place when her life had fallen apart and this foolish girl in front of me – her jealousy running in overdrive took this as a sign of unfaithfulness causing her to run into some other man's arms. She was sorry? No, she was heartless and selfish.

"Are you sorry?" she nodded looking up hopefully.

"Because I'm not," I ended cruelly, "and I suggest you leave now."

She looked at me with shocked, sad eyes. I crossed my arms and waited for her to leave. She fiddled with the frames of her glasses, a habit I knew she'd do when she was nervous.

"A-All right, I'll just…" I didn't give her the chance to finish, closing the door as soon as she had turned her back. I knew what she had to say, but that didn't mean I had to forgive her.

...

...

...

"Can you believe her? She dares to as-" Naruto's mouth fell open and he strode across the room and tore me away from Sasuke's touch. He wrapped an arm around my waist, shielding me from Sasuke, "What the hell do you think you are doing?" Naruto's eyebrows furrowed. I took a deep breath pushing the desire back into the memories I had suppressed.

"You're not allowed to touch her damn it!"

I stood on my toes to peek over Naruto's shoulder and saw the scene before me. Sasuke's face was calm whereas Naruto was shaking angrily. My arms snaked around him and I pressed my cheeks into his shoulder blades. "Stop," I whispered soothingly. Naruto whipped his head around, "But, he can't do that to you!"

"I know…" I breathed in. After a minute, Naruto placed one hand on mine, calming down. Here, I felt protected from Sasuke and his stupid self-seeking family.

Sasuke cleared his throat, "We should leave."

"All right," Naruto breathed, letting go of his hold on me to go change, leaving me with Sasuke again. Wearily, I sat down in the chair, remembering my hate.

_Flashback_

"_Do you think she's good for you?" Not giving his youngest son the chance to answer, he continued, "Do you think she can handle being an Uchiha? Does she know that this isn't a game?"_

"_Fugaku," Mikoto grabbed her husband's shirt from behind._

_Ignoring his wife, he glared at his son, "What made you think of such a preposterous idea? You dared to give her the ring without even asking us, your parents?"_

"_Tou-san-" Sasuke murmured, pulling me close. Tears were streaming down my cheeks as I looked past his father's face to the box of spilt invites to our wedding. The pink paper to the invitation lay torn on the floor, and the glass frame with a picture of us shattered in pieces. The maids came, silent, to clean the mess. I gripped Sasuke, feeling faint._

"_Sasuke, my son," Fugaku-san's voice resolved, "you can't break the contract we made years ago, you can't…the corporation won't stand if you do," his voice pleaded and I felt Sasuke's hold on me lax, and in turn I tightened mine. "We worked too hard for you to fail us, please reconsider your decision and when you have done so, come meet me in my office. Mikoto, lets go." He nodded to me before sweeping upstairs._

_The sob that had built up let go and I ran to the broken pieces to grab an invitation. It said, quoting me,_

The oath I took in the second grade lays broken, the cootie shot long forgotten, the name calling put to a halt as love sprang between us.

You are cordially invited to witness Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura join in holy matrimony.

_Sasuke knelt next to me and said, "Come."_

I didn't even realize that I had started crying until I felt Sasuke kneel before me to wipe my face with his thumb. I looked at him with all the hate I could build, and slapped his hand away. "You can't keep doing this, you can't. It's hard for me to hate you when you're like this and I hate you, a lot, I hate you so much, so much."

He pulled me up as he stood, standing close to me, "Don't hate me," he said softly.

Looking up to see what was once mine, I felt another wave of tears crash down on me, "I have to, I have to, I can't," my voice broke and I tried again, "I can't forget you if I don't hate you. I can't move on," I said weakly, touching his cheek.

My fingertips lingered as I stepped back

...

...

...

The car ride was silent because that idiot-who-happens-to-be-my-bestfriend's car wouldn't turn on. I sat in the back seat of Sasuke's car, leaning my head against the window, ignoring their name callings in the front. It all would have been normal, the driving, the laughter, the _togetherness_,

Sighing lightly against the window, frosting up the window, I absently drew a heart with a line down the middle, absently, before shaking my head and erasing it. I looked over to see if they had seen it. Thank God they were too engrossed in their _amiable_ discussion. I sent a glare at the back of Naruto's head. He was supposed to be on my side-helping me hurt Sasuke. Naruto was an important factor in my life and supposedly he was important in Sasuke's life. I needed, so badly, for that orange-loving-prat to be on my side. Without him I would lose the one connection that would let me hate Sasuke and love him at the same time.

We arrived thirty minutes early, too early to go wait outside in the cold. Shivering I hugged my body. Sasuke must have seen that for what he said next, warmed my heart, "We'll wait in the car." Naruto shouted his approval. I sent a look of surprise in Sasuke's direction with an eyebrow raised, but he ignored me.

It wasn't five minutes of silence, "Hey teme," Naruto's voice was serious, "isn't that Hitomi?"

Just at the mere mention of my name I felt my heart stop beating and tears prickle the corner of my eyes. Just her fucking name.

There was a pause before I heard him, "Hn." I knew what was going through Naruto's mind and it embarrassed me. _Poor, poor, Sakura-chan._

Pretending not to love someone anymore hurts a lot, especially when that someone is within your reach. A lump formed in my throat as I heard him roll down his window.

"Sasuke-kun, Ohayo." Her voice was soft and low just like his. The jealousy built up easily.

She acknowledged Naruto and me, the pathetic girl in the back seat, with a nod before turning back to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, your father wants us to meet him for dinner to continue making wedding plans."

They were making wedding plans together! Naruto craned his neck to look at him. It was difficult to breathe. Stifling a sob with a cough, I mouthed, "Excuse me."

Sasuke ignored me, "Aa. I'll see you there." Whatever part of me still clung to the hate fell open to jealousy and hurt. The mixture caused my eyes to grow heavy and my heart pounded in my chest, hard and fast, I wanted to rip it out so I couldn't feel anymore.

"I'll see you then," she hesitated before kissing his cheek and left.

Never mind, she wasn't sweet. She was a backstabbing bitch. A whore. A slut. A damned bitch.

I glared at him with so much despise. My face was contorted in fury, but the hurt was still there. It always was. "Naruto," I gritted out. He turned to face me, face blank. "I want to leave this crummy piece of junk."

He nodded, opening the door and jumped out. Helping me out he muttered, "Jackass," before leading me to our class, leaving him behind in his stupid car to wallow over the misery he caused us.

I naturally stiffened when he took the seat next to me (as assigned) and stared straight ahead. Disappointed, because I couldn't even ignore him and because he was ignoring me, I opened my book loudly, making a loud racket causing Ryuu to turn in his seat to look back at me.

I glared at him but he looked next to me and whispered small, "Ohhh…" before turning around minding his business.

Our professor passed out the exam, hesitating over our seating arrangement. I was aware of him at all times. I could feel his warmth radiating off his body. I could sense him breathing. I could hear his soft pencil markings, imagining the small neat writing that he produced. The smell of his cologne invaded my smell. He was imposing in my territory without even doing anything besides existing.

I was so completely thankful for our break. With haste, I gathered my handbag and ran out of the room to where Naruto was waiting for me.

"Maan, that was fucking hard!" Naruto whined, linking arms with me. We walked out into the cold at our break.

My teeth chattered, "Y-Yeah." I stopped in my tracks to watch the interaction between Sasuke and Hitomi. My heart hurt and Naruto saw why I had stopped and rotated me, so I was facing him. I tried to give a small smile, but I failed. "Na-Naruto, I-I want to leave, it was awful in there. I couldn't think about anything b-but him..." I couldn't speak properly, finishing off lamely.

"You can't, Sakura-chan, we still have the rest of the exam," his voice was soft and caring, but it wasn't the one I wanted to hear. I closed my eyes and leaned my forehead against his chest annoyed that I still wanted the impossible.

Kissing my cheek, he stroked my hair tenderly. The action nearly reduced me, but I reminded myself that the past was the past and I couldn't do anything to change it, no matter how badly I wanted too.

We trekked back in the room, through the snow and I took my seat besides Sasuke, unfortunately, I couldn't escape the hold he had on me. I didn't look at him choosing to glare a hole into the desk in front of me. When his knee accidentally touched mine, I moved my leg in such a manner that should have been considered rude

Our professor hadn't arrived and I leaned my head back to take a deep breath.

Starting what I thought to be a conversation that would take place between two friends, I asked, "So…how is Hitomi-san?" It was hard to keep the jealousy out of my voice, but I did so and congratulated myself silently

He sighed heavily, knowing me too well, "You don't have to do this." Hah! There was nothing behind my question aside from curiosity (Lies, Lies, _Lies_).

"Do what? I'm striking up a friendly conversation that would take place between two friends," I said emotionlessly matching him tone for tone.

As if tired of my behavior the past few days, he said, "She's fine," ending the conversation.

I don't know why but I couldn't stop myself and knowing I was digging my grave I said nastily, "I'm assuming that _your_ _father_ likes her, because I'm sure you introduced her so you wouldn't make the same mistake," I couldn't keep the bitterness out of my voice, "Oh, I forgot, he's the one that chose her for you," I finished bravely, not knowing why I couldn't keep my conversation light like I had wanted.

He didn't say anything, but I didn't stop, "When's the wedding? I haven't gotten an invitation, or have you two not gone shopping yet? Or am I not going to get an invite? Because God forbid that I deserve one…" I alleged sharply holding the stinging bite of hurt to myself.

He turned to look at me annoyed, "Don't start this here."

"Oh right, I'll start it somewhere else! Because you are free after class, free to talk to me," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes, "this week was the most I've seen of you since...and that was only because of exams! And…and As a _friend_ I will say that I missed talking to you, so excuse me for complaining a little."

Our professor entered at the exact moment when Sasuke muttered, "Drama queen," under his breath. I saw the corner of his mouth twitch upward at my cross look and suddenly I felt as if I had gone too far into this little charade when I felt my heart bloom.

He cornered me after class, pulling me across the hall, pushing past the crowd. He ignored my surprised yelp when I dropped my books.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" I let out accidentally. In turn, he tightened his grip and opened the door to the empty room shoving me inside.

He closed the door behind me, I watched him watch me. I was out of breath but wasn't scared. It was Sasuke, after all. Even though I loathed his very being, I trusted him not to hurt me, but I didn't understand why he did this and hissed angrily as he took a step forward, "What the hell are you doing?"

Running a hand through his hair and he pulled me against him, pressing his mouth to my neck. I could feel him smirk tiredly, when I let out a confused whimper. "You wanted to talk, so now here is your chance." He ran his hands up my side, across my back and to her hair. I shuddered nervously and looked at the wall behind him with wide eyes.

"W-What are you doing?" I placed a hand palm on his chest, trying to find the strength to push him back.

As if he hadn't heard my question, he looked down at me gripping my hair in his hands, "You make it seem as if I had a choice in the matter," he murmured, releasing my strands before trailing his hand down to my cheek. I trembled.

Softer he said, "The contract with Hitomi was made when I was five, I can't do anything about it."

Disappointed, I looked down, "I wish that I had never met you (_Lie!_)."

He released me after that, knowing why I said that.

He had watched my crestfallen expression, he had heard me cry, he saw me become almost lifeless because of him.

Bitterly, he stepped back, "If I had the choice, it would be you, always you."

...

...

...

I sat down in the grass, leaning against the tree when the familiar red head came and sat next to me. She just plopped down next to me, "You know, Sakura?"

"What?" I spat out.

"You and I are more alike than you would have thought we'd ever be."

Before I could angrily retort, she continued, "Sasuke left you for Hitomi and Naruto left me because I made a mistake. It sucks to be the rejected doesn't it? When I first saw your reaction to Sasuke breaking up with you, I thought that you were stupid, but now, Sakura, I understand exactly how you feel."

Spitefully, I retorted, "We won't ever be the same, you can't compare me to you. Naruto-_kun_ left you because you cheated, Sasuke," I took a deep breath before saying for the first time aloud, "left me because he was already arranged." The words tasted harsh in my mouth and I regretted saying them in front of Karin.

She looked at me pitifully, "Sakura, and what are you doing? You ran to Naruto right after he broke up with you." With one last glance she strode away from me, leaving me to ponder her words. She cheated on Naruto so he left her. I never had done anything to Sasuke, so why was it that we couldn't be together.

"Yo, what was that about?" Naruto took Karin's place.

Suspiciously, I said, "What did you hear?"

He leaned back against the tree on the other side crossing his arms behind his head, "Nothing."

Silently I cursed myself, "Naruto, I'm such a loser, you left Karin because she's a cheating whore," he chuckled at this, "but Sasuke left me because of his stupid family, and she says that we are similar...and you know what? We are! Both of us are pathetic wrecks and it's not fair that I have to be one too, because I didn't even cheat!"

I crawled over to Naruto's side, "What do you have to say to that?"

"I don't know, Sakura-chan, I don't know."

* * *

**And this is strong.**

**REView!**

**por favor!**

**thank you!**

**SAsusaku779**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: DNON**

I took a moment to gather my thoughts before opening the door. It had been two months since I had been in here and the last time I was in the room, I was packing my bags fighting off the tears that fell anyway.

_A week after meeting with his family_

_Sasuke had been unusually kind to me but I attributed that to the less than kind welcoming his parents had greeted our engagement with. After that night, Sasuke reassured me, he held me as I cried and he kissed me after I told him I thought he would leave me. He promised he would never do that and I believed him. _

_Were we young? Yes, but we both knew we belonged together. After years of fighting and making up, we decided to get married. His exact words had been, "I want you to know I will be here waiting for you even after we fight." He said it so bluntly and so honestly, to me, there could not have been a sweeter declaration of love. _

_Every night since that awful confrontation, Sasuke would hold me as I tried not to cry whispering sweet words in my ear and now, I finally felt sure he wouldn't leave. _

_Dinner was almost ready when I heard him open the door. _

_"Sasuke-kun, is that you?" I called out knowing it was him. He didn't answer and I thought nothing of this until I turned around to greet him. _

_He looked defeated and he couldn't look me in the eye. _

_"S-Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?" I whispered turning off the stove before rushing to him. I took off his jacket and draped it over the chair. _

_He led me to the living room and sat me down on the sofa holding my hand in his lap. _

_"Sakura…" he started and trailed off. _

_Instantly, fear gripped my heart and I tried to tell myself the feeling was foolish. Sweetly, I cupped his face and said, "You can tell me anything you know?"_

_He looked up at me and his troubled mind was visible, "I met with my father…" he trailed off again and I knew what was coming. _

_"Sasuke-kun, you're scaring me, just tell me what is going on," I whispered, the back of my throat burning and my eyes stinging. I could feel my heart thump loudly and I held my breath when he opened his mouth. _

_"Gomen Sakura." _

_My hands remained frozen at his face, "W-what are you saying?"_

_He took my hand in his and lowered it to my side, "I'm sorry."_

_I stood up and looked around the room. He stood up next to me and I slapped him. _

_I couldn't stop there, I launched myself at him with every intention of hurting him but when he made no move to defend himself, I collapsed into his arms. _

_"You can't do this to me," I declared suddenly pulling myself away from him, "you promised you would be with me forever." _

_Anguish was present in his voice when he opened his mouth, "I'm so sorry."_

_The words just tumbled out of my mouth, "You stupid bastard, lying son of a bitch, jack ass, good for nothing asshole. I hate you. I hate you and your dad. I hate you and your mom. I hate you and your broth-" I gasped and clamped my hand over my mouth. His brother died years ago. _

_Sasuke sat down on the couch and ignored what I was about to say, "I know." _

_Instantly, the anger was back. Why wasn't he fighting back? "I hope you and your family go to hell!"_

_He closed his eyes and he didn't retaliate. _

_That's when I knew it was real. It was happening. Sasuke was going to leave me. _

_I slid to my knees in front of him and began trembling, "Sasuke, please don't."_

_I wrapped my arm around me hugging myself repeating the phrase again, "Sasuke-kun please don't leave me!"_

_He drew me up close to him and whispered, "Shh…" His hand was in my hair and I slapped it away._

_"Sasuke-kun, you can't do this to me! I am nothing without you!"_

_His hand was reaching for my face again. As the time before, I slapped the offending hand away but somehow, I was back in his arms again, "Don't say that," he whispered._

_I was bawling, begging him to stay with him. In that moment, I knew my nightmare had come to life. _

_He held me for three hours before I decided to get up and go to bed. _

_I stood up and looked at him expectantly. He gestured to the couch and said, "I'll sleep here." _

_My face fell and I pulled him harshly towards me, "Sleep with me tonight." I knew what I wanted but I don't think he did because when I moved to take off my shirt in bed, he pulled away. _

_"I can't do that to you Sakura."_

_With my shirt bunched in my hand, I sat with my knees folded under me determined to show him why he should be with me. _

_"Sasuke, fuck me!"_

_He turned his back on me and threw a shirt at me saying hoarsely, "Put it on."_

_"No! Fuck me! Let me show you why you should be with me!" I was in front of him with my arms around his neck, "Let me make my argument," I whispered before I reached for his lips. _

_Sasuke groaned and stepped away from me, "Sakura, let's just go to bed!"_

_The tears were back again and I sniffled as I requested one last time, "Make love to me please." _

_When he didn't say anything, I reached for his shirt and unbuttoned the top two buttons. When I reached for the third, his hand stopped me from completing the action, "Don't make this any harder than this has to be," he whispered harshly. _

_He was rejecting me and I stepped back feeling like I had been slapped. _

_Noticing the rejection in my eyes, he said, "I'm sorry Sakura, I'll sleep on the couch." _

_I watching him walk to the door slowly and I was faced with a choice: I could let him sleep on the couch or I could sleep in his arms one last night. _

_"Sasuke!" I wept, "Stay with me tonight!" _

_I stayed up late that night memorizing every inch of his sleeping body. When I felt desperate, I cuddled closer, fearing the morning. I woke him up once with my fidgeting and he was comforting me once he saw the agony. "Sasuke-kun, promise you will be here when I wake up." He nodded and I finally fell asleep. _

_I woke up early that morning before him packed a temporary suitcase and left without saying good-bye. _

I opened the door and I let out a sigh of relief. I couldn't help but feel disappointed by how untouched the place was.

Don't get me wrong; the room was clean, but unused.

Everything in the apartment reminded me of him and I was once again reminded of how close we had been to kissing that exam day. I closed my eyes and I almost could feel his lips on my neck and his hand in my hair. I choked on a built up sob and walked to the kitchen.

I opened the cupboard to get a glass and was relieved to see one there. It was my couple cup. Annoyed, I threw that away in the trash and grabbed a plain cup. I poured myself a glass of water and leaned against the counter to reassess my decision to coming here.

I could almost feel his presence in this room with my eyes closed.

Finally, I walked to what used to be our bedroom. The sheets were the same but they looked unused and the place was tidy. I set my bag on my bed and opened the closet. His stuff was gone besides the sweatshirt I had proclaimed to be mine after I stole it when we were dating. I grabbed it and inhaled. It still smelled like him and my knees began trembling.

I made my way to the bed and curled up hugging the sweatshirt close to me.

I missed him so much.

I heard the front door open and my heart stopped beating. Who was it? Was it a burgular? Had he leased it to someone else? Was it him? Was it his fiancé?

"H-hello?" I said hoarsely, sitting up on the bed combing my fingers through my hair and rubbing the tears away with the other hand.

I heard the person, rush over and I held my breath waiting for the door to open.

The door opened and it was Sasuke.

My heart fell and I gave up on my appearance and lay back down on the bed turning to face the other way.

"Sakura?" he asked incredulously.

I didn't respond, choosing to curl up into a tighter ball willing my feelings to fade away.

He walked over to the side my front was facing and kneeled to look into my gaze. He noticed the sweatshirt and almost smiled.

"You're hugging my sweatshirt," he said fondly.

"It's mine," I retorted, "I'm assuming you left it here because you didn't want it anymore? Probably because it was infested with my germs."

His look turned moody again, "You're right, it is yours so I left it for you, but answer this, what are you doing here?"

I sighed and sat back up folding the sweatshirt over my lap, "I came to get the rest of my stuff."

He stood up and opened the closet, "Right, I forgot you had some belongings here."

I hated when he used the word forgot and you in the same sentence.

"Yeah," I said lamely.

"You're not going to stay here?" he questioned moving to sit next to me on the bed we once had shared.

"No," I said shortly, choosing to keep my answers short and concise. Anything more would be my undoing.

"Are you going to stay with the Dobe?"

I heard the jealous edge in his voice and triumphantly said, "Yes."

"Do you like him?"

"What?" This time, I was shocked by his question, "What do you mean? Do I like him? Of course I do! He's been doing what used to be your job-comforting me."

He ignored the jibe and clarified, "Do you have feelings for him? Because if you don't, you have to know he has feelings for you. If you don't have feelings for him, then you shouldn't stay with him."

"Oh please," I scoffed, "Why do you care? Naruto-_kun_, has been great to me! "

I didn't realize his response would be so aggressive. He had me on my back and was hovering over me, "Don't call him that," he commanded harshly.

Just like that, I didn't want to provoke him anymore, "Sasuke-kun," I whispered and I saw the tension leave his face, "I love you."

He froze and I froze.

I raised my hands to his waist and said, "Say you love me, please."

He lowered his body so that his face was inches from mine. His lower half was pressing into me inch for inch and he held up his upper body with his left elbow. His eyes were scrunched closed and I raised my hand to run my fingers through his hair.

When I touched his hair, his eyes opened and he glared at me not moving one inch. I ignored his glare and settled my hand in his hair. "You can't say that to me," he ordered, still not moving.

I closed my eyes to hide the tears forming but he must have noticed because his free hand was wiping the ends of my eyes.

"I love you so much," I mumbled keeping my eyes closed.

"Don't."

"I love you. I love you. I love you. Sasuke-kun, I love you so much. Make me yours again. I'm yours," I opened my eyes and gripped his hair harder, "Sasuke-kun, I am so available for you."

"Kami, Sakura," he groaned and rolled off of me.

I grabbed his arm and placed my head on his chest, "Don't leave me like this," I sniffled.

"I-I have to go to dinner with my father and H-"

I flinched and placed my lips over his, "Don't say her name."

He turned his face away and I was left feeling humiliated. The brief moment our lips touched had been magical-it was food to my deprived lips.

"Choose me," I pleaded, "stay with me for a little while longer, please!"

I brought myself closer to him, "I promise I won't ask you to do this again." I didn't know if that was true, but I only wanted him to stay with me. I wanted to feel like he chose me over her even though I knew he would be with her in the end.

"Okay," he whispered.

I knew it was wrong for me. I knew it was wrong for him. I was still angry at him. I still felt betrayed by him, but in this moment in his arms, I couldn't careless about all of that. I just wanted to feel cherished by him.

"Sasuke," I whispered, "what do I do?"

He raised the had that wasn't curled around me to his temple and sighed heavily, "You find someone else and in time I will become a mere memory."

I snorted, "You know that's not true," I sat half up and leaned over him, "What I said was true, I will always love you."

His look darkened and he said, "You really need to cut that out."

Though irritated, I laid back down half on top of him and retorted, "And you really need to be with me, but that's not going to happen so stop telling me what to do."

Another moment passed and I asked one of the three questions I dreaded the answers to, "How far have you gone with Hitomi?"

He flinched and said, "I don't think that is any of your business."

"I have to know; whatever the answer is, it will help me hate you and if I can't love you, then you have to let me hate you."

"She's kissed me."

And the tears were back. Suddenly it was too much, "Stop," I whispered even though he already had. I rolled over and hugged the pillow to my body.

"Sakura..."

"I'm such a mess!" I wailed, "Please call Naruto and ask him to pick me up! I can't! I hate you, you stupid jerk!"

"I can take you back to his apartment!"

"No! I hate you! Call him! I hate your entire being!"

He turned me over and hoarsely said, "Don't hate me."

"I have to! Sasuke-kun, your being with her hurts every fiber of my being! When I think of your wedding, your kids, I feel a piece of my heart permanently break! I'm supposed to be yours!"

I couldn't possibly humiliate myself any more so I begged again, "Please, kiss me!"

He lowered his lips and before he could change his mind, I rose to meet his lips in our first kiss in two months.

...

...

...

"I'm going to hell," I noted curling up against his naked body. I sighed contentedly and kissed his chest.

"You won't" he said absently running his fingers through my tangled hair.

"You're not God," I scoffed. Then, thoughtfully, I rolled myself on top of him and smiled down at him, "Unless you're referring to yourself as a god in bed...then I may have to agree."

His lips quirked up before returning to his frown.

"Sasuke-kun, are you regretting this?" I asked shyly.

His eyes snapped open and his hand was in my hair, "No," he said harshly, "of course not, but look at what I made you do."

"You didn't force me to do anything," I said simply and ignored the guilt that was starting to creep up on me, "I love you and I want you to be mine."

"We should get going," his hand was still in my hair and he didn't make a move to get up but I knew he was right. I had things to do as did he. For now, this would have to suffice.

"Mmhmm."

When he didn't move, I sighed and rolled out of bed. I bent over to grab my clothes and turned around and blushed at his stare. Embarrassed, I held the clothes in front of me and muttered, "Don't look at me like that."

He rolled his eyes and turned over, "I've seen you like that more than once before."

I watched him get out of bed and pull on his boxers. His pants came on next and then his shirt. Quickly I dressed before walking over to him to button up his shirt, the blush still evident on my face. He held up his tie to me and I smiled softly before tying it around him. I loved doing this.

"When will I see you again like this?" I asked, still feeling shy in his presence.

His fingers tilted my chin up and and bent a little to kiss my lips, "Soon," he promised.

...

...

...

**2 months later**

Our affair started two months ago and now, I wanted more. I wanted to be out with him in public and I wanted him to be with me before I went to bed. My life outside of him progressed normally. Ino commented on how lively I had been the past few weeks and when she said that the breakup had done me good, I smiled uneasily in response.

We kissed in the empty classrooms, behind the library, in his car, any random place, but in secret. When he came over to Naruto's, he would find a moment to brush his lips against mine behind Naruto's back. I would sneak him into my room when Naruto was fast asleep and he'd sleep with me for two hours before sneaking back outside.

But the longer we sneaked around, the more I wanted him to only be mine.

The newspapers occasionally mentioned Sasuke's relationship with her and I saw them together a few times. One of the times, Sasuke told me to meet him in the bathroom stall and when he found me waiting, he kissed me passionately and took me roughly and quickly. When we finished, he set me down and leaned his forehead against mine his breathing returning to normal. I hadn't noticed I was crying until he wiped my tears away.

As the days passed by, the more frequently I asked what he was going to do. Each time, he would give me a pained look before turning away saying I don't know.

I was afraid to ask him why he chose his father over me.

I worked as a barista at the Starbucks in our library and Hitomi approached me once while I was on my shift. She purchased a tall latte and asked me if she could speak to me.

Nervously, I wrote her name and said I would once my shift was over.

She waited quietly in the corner sipping her coffee and reading her book. A few people approached her and she would smile at each one talking briefly with them.

My shift was over and I approached her.

"Sit."

Fighting the urge to roll my eyes at the command, I gave her a tight smile and sat in front of her saying, "What do you want?" I didn't mean for it to come out as rudely as it did, but it was completely understandable.

She too must have felt the same way because she ignored it, "I want to thank you," she started looking me straight in the eye, "for not making your break up more difficult than it was."

Nervously, I twisted then napkin in my lap, "I-I didn't have a choice," I said simply.

"I know, but it takes a lot of courage to step back and let your loved one go."

I didn't know what to say so she continued, "I admire you for it."

"A-ah."

"I know this must be difficult for you, but I want you to know that Sasuke-kun misses you as well. He tries to hide it, but I know he does; I can see it when we sit at the dinner table together with his parents. It pains me but I understand," her eyes were glassy, "I also want you to know that I will take care of him for you. I promise"

I couldn't take it anymore, so I stood up, "I-I'm sorry, Hitomi-san, I have to go."

Before I left, I turned and said, "Your words are too kind, but much appreciated."

I ran straight to Naruto. He was sitting with Kiba, but I pulled him away ignoring Kiba's whistle and cried into his arms telling him what Hitomi told me.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Sasuke glaring at me across the lawn. I turned away from him to answer Naruto's questions.

Later on that night, I texted Sasuke asking him to meet me at our apartment.

I arrived 30 minutes earlier and waited nervously for him to enter.

When he did, the first thing he did was pull me close and he asked glaring at me, "Why were you in that Idiot's arms crying? What happened and who made you cry?"

His grip on my arms tightened when I shook my head, "Tell me, Sakura."

"You did," I whispered.

He was too smart to ask what he did, so instead, he loosened his grip on my arms and wrapped his arms around me-one around my waist and the other around my neck.

He led me to our sofa and sat us down.

"We have to end this Sasuke-kun," I whispered pushing myself closer to him even as I spoke.

"If that is what you want."

I pushed myself away angrily, "You know what I want, but I'm afraid to ask. If I asked you to choose me or Hitomi, I'm afraid you would choose her as you should! She's a wonderful person and she will make a spectacular bride," I finished bitterly.

"Tell me what happened," he ignored my fear and brushed the tears away.

"Hitomi talked to me," I said firmly, "and I don't want to be the other woman."

"Okay."

He said it so simply. Why didn't he fight for me?

"Sasuke-kun, am I just a toy to you?"

He looked shocked, "What? Why do you say that?"

"You just agreed to end this relationship wtith me so easily," I mumbled, hiding behind my hands.

"Hey," he said softly prying my hands away from his face, "How can I ask you to continue this relationship with me?" He looked so broken as he framed my face with his hand, "Sakura, you mean the world to me and if this is something you truly want, I cannot ask you to do otherwise."

Finally I asked him the dreaded question, "Sasuke-kun, why didn't you choose me over your father?"

He closed his eyes and kissed my lips before revealing troubled dark orbs, "It came down to choosing who was strong enough to make it through this," he said quietly. "When I went to visit my father, he threatened to commit suicide and I knew he was the weaker one."

I gasped quietly and choked back a sob, "Sasuke-kun, I'm so sorry."

"Haruno Sakura, you are the strongest woman I know and I will always love you," he said with a bitter smile on his face.

"I'm not," I whispered, "I can't do this." I pried his hands away and stood up to leave.

"Sasuke-kun," he looked up at me, "I don't ever want to see you again."

He nodded once in agreement.

I looked back before leaving the room and the sight of the broken man sitting on the couch nearly undid me. I swallowed my sob and left him for the second time.

**This is much shorter than it was supposed to be! I apologize for that! Instead of being a threeshot, it will be an awkward fourshot simply because I ended this too early! **

**I know there was a lot of Sasuke and Sakura, but hey, I'm a sucker for tragedy so don't judge me for that! **

**Thank you so much to each and every one of you who has read this story! And a special thanks to all of you reviewers! **

**Thank you!**

**Sasusaku779**

**Review?**


End file.
